Pokémon: Kanto Chronicles
by BRASE Bree and Chase 4ever
Summary: Ash and Dawn's son Alex is on his Journey with Chelsea (Misty's Daughter) to reach their goals as Pokémon Master (Alex) and Top Coordinator (Chelsea) and Brock's son Rocky who want to be A doctor like his dad
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon: Kanto Chronicles**

**Season 1 Episode 1: The Start of the Journey **

* * *

**Normal POV **

It was a bright and sunny day for Pokémon trainers to begin their journey. Like this boy named Alex Ketchum son of Ash and Dawn Ketchum he was beginning his journey today with his best friend Jayden Oak son of Gary and Leaf Oak and to become a Pokémon Master

Alex gets out of his bed and goes to his wardrobe and changed into his clothes which were a black t-shirt, blue leather jacket, dark blue stone trousers and blue trainers and ran right downstairs and nearly went out the door

"Honey don't you want to have breakfast first" Dawn asked

"Sorry Mom but I want to get to the lab but I'll be back for lunch and wake up dad before I get back"

"Ok dear but be safe"

"No need to worry" Alex mocked

* * *

**At the lab **

Alex ran as fast as he could to the lab and to see he wasn't the only one running

"Hey there the name is Chelsea" She said wearing Blue and white stripes top with a black skirt, White and black knee socks and blue trainers with her blonde hair in a ponytail

"Hi I'm Alex Ketchum...

"WOW! You're the son of Dawn Ketchum top coordinator and Ash Ketchum Pokémon master" Chelsea said with stars in her eyes "I want to be like Dawn and to reach that goal"

then someone shouted from the lab

"HEY ALEX!" Alex looked up and saw Jayden with his dad Professor Gary Oak "COME AND GET YOUR STARTER POKÉMON" both Alex and Chelsea ran up to them and Alex told Jayden about Chelsea

"Alright girls first go and choose Chelsea" Gary said

"I pick Squirtle the water type"

"Good choice and what about you Alex"

"Bulbasaur"

"And that leaves Jayden with Charmander" and then he gave them a Pokédex and 5 Pokéballs

"Hey Alex" Chelsea said

"Yeah"

"I can I travel along with you" Chelsea asked

"Of course I mean I would be lonely since Jayden is traveling on his own" Alex answers

"Well bye you guys" Jayden said

"Bye" Alex and Chelsea said in unison

"So tell me about yourself"

"Well I'm daughter of Misty the gym leader and Tracey worlds best artist and I love water Pokémon and I want to catch a lot on my journey"

"Cool" Alex said has they reached his house "Mom I'm home and I brought a friend"

"Alex honey and ooohhh I know you, you're Chelsea daughter of Misty. Ash travelled with her in Kanto, Orange Islands and Johto"

"Yea that's me" Chelsea said blushing and then had stars in her eyes "I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN AND I WANT TO BE TOP COORDINATOR JUST LIKE YOU"

"Wow great to see a fan of mine" Dawn said blushing as well "One minute sweetie... ASH IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE THEN NO DINNER FOR YOU" then we heard a lot of thumps and banging and Ash was down in a second

"Sorry Honey" Ash said as he gave Dawn a kiss on the cheek

"We have a guest Ashy" Dawn told him "Misty's daughter Chelsea"

"WOW! It's been awhile since I saw you Chelsea since you were two years old, you have really grown and you're starting your Pokémon Journey today right"

"Yes I am and I'm travelling with Alex" Chelsea said

"That's good to travel together" Dawn told them "You always need a friend by your side, That's right I totally forgot to ask what Pokémon did you get"

"Come on out Bulbasaur" Alex shouted

"Squirtle Spotlight" Chelsea said kissing the Pokéball and the two Pokémon appeared out of their Pokéballs

"They're adorable" Dawn said "Chelsea why don't me and you go to the kitchen and talk"

"Alex lets go outside the back" Ash told him

* * *

**In The Kitchen **

"Mrs Ketchum I have a question" Chelsea asked

"What is it honey"

"How did you fall in love with Mr Ketchum" Chelsea asked

"Well OK"

**Flashback **

_Dawn was standing on the stage of the Johto Grand Festival and was facing May her friend_

_"Lopunny and Mamoswine SPOTLIGHT!" Dawn shouted_

_"Skitty and Glaceon TAKE THE STAGE!" May shouted as well _

_"Lopunny shadow ball and Mamoswine ice fang" and as both attacks hit Skitty she is damaged _

_"Skitty assist and Glaceon ice shard" and as Mamoswine got a little damaged by ice shard and Skitty's assist which was sliver wind_

_"Focus punch Lopunny" Dawn shouted _

_"Double slap" both moves cashed and Dawn saw a certain someone walk in on the seats and Dawn saw it was Ash who had come all the way from Kalos _

_"Two minutes left on the clock " MC said_

_"Glaceon ice punch" May said_

_"Mamoswine take-down" Dawn told her Pokémon and both moves were cashing against each other and they saw Glaceon was unable to battle _

_"One minute left on the clock" MC said_

_"Mamoswine ice shard and Lopunny shadow ball"_

_"GO DAWN!" Ash shouted and then Skitty was unable to battle _

_"Skitty is unable to battle that means the winner of the Grand Festival is DAWN!" MC shouted and as Mr Contesta gave Dawn her ribbon cup she ran to Ash_

_"Ash what are you doing here"_

_"I came to see your Grand Festival" Ash answered "And to say I love you Dawn" Dawn was shocked to hear this_

_"Me too Ash, Me too" Dawn said_

**End of Flashback **

"And that's how we fell in love"

"THAT IS SO SWEET"

"Chelsea we have to go" Alex said

"Bye Mr &amp; Mrs Ketchum"

"Bye Mom.. Bye Dad"

As Alex and Chelsea continue their Journey

"What's the next gym and contest" Alex asked

"Well I packed a map and it's says that both Gym and Contest is in Pewter City but we need to past though Viridian Forest to get there"

"Cool" Alex said as he saw a Pidgey "WOW! a Pidgey" and Chelsea got her Pokédex

_Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills. Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a Sand-Attack._

_"_Bulbasaur I choose you"

"Bulba" the Pokémon said

"Razor Leaf" and as leafs came out of Bulbasaur it hurt Pidgey "Pokéball go" and as the Pokéball flashed red over and over and over it stopped "Yes I caught a Pidgey" Alex said as he did a pose and started dancing

"ALEX!" Chelsea shouted from somewhere

"What"

"A Pokémon is hurt" and Alex ran to where Chelsea was and saw a Chansey

"Oh dear the poor Chansey and its a nurse" and Alex brought out his Pokédex

_Chansey, the Egg Pokémon, and the evolved form of Happiny. Chansey is a kind Pokémon who shares its egg with those who are sick or injured. _

_"_Let's take it to Viridian Pokémon Center"

_**As our heroes find a injured Chansey they rush to the Pokémon center and let the journey CONTINUE...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon: Kanto Chronicles**

**Season 1 Episode 2: Rush To The Pokémon Center**

* * *

**Normal POV **

_As our heroes had just started their journey and found a injured Chansey that rush to the Pokémon Center. _

"Alex it's getting dark we better rest and take it to the Pokémon Center tomorrow morning" Chelsea told him

"Yea you're right" Alex answered and so they set up camp for the night and go to sleep until Chelsea hears Chansey in pain and rushes over

"You OK Chansey" Chelsea asked

"Chans" Chansey said and went to more pain

"Squirtle come on out" Chelsea said quietly not to wake Alex and took her Pokédex out

_Squirtle. This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful. __Squirtle's moves are Bubble Beam, Pin Missile, Water Gun and Ice Beam._

Chelsea got a bucket and put it in front of Squirtle

"Use Water gun in the bucket" Chelsea commanded and Squirtle put the water gun in the bucket "Ice beam" and the water was frozen "Now how to break the ice"

"Chans" Chansey said and use focus punch and broke the Ice and Chelsea put it on Chansey leg and went to sleep and Chansey looked at her and started tearing up. Nobody had been nice to Chansey.

* * *

**The Next Morning... **

Alex and Chelsea are up and rushing with Chansey to Viridian City and then they stop

"We're in Viridian Forest" Alex said "That means we're almost there"

"Yeah but lets hurry Chansey hurting" Chelsea said until a explosion came and they look up to see two people standing in a hot air balloon

"Prepare for evil"

"We're the Devil"

"We're here to stop your day"

"And its the right way"

"We don't give up a fight"

"Cause we're very tight"

"Jessabelle"

"Jamison"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light into the stars" Jessabelle said

"And fight because we don't stop until we have scars" Jamison said

"Team Rocket.. That's lame" Chelsea said

"Be careful they must be son and daughter of Jessie and James my dad told me about them, they steal Pokémon" Alex warned

"Squirtle Come out and use bubble beam" Chelsea shouted and released her Pokémon and Squirtle shot a bunch of bubbles

"Come and play Grimer" Jamison shouted and the purple sludge Pokémon came out and went over Jamison and he threw him in the battle then Alex brought out his Pokédex _Grimer, the Sludge Pokémon. It was born when sludge in a dirty stream was exposed to X-rays from the moon. _

"Umbreon Attack now" _Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The rings of Umbreon's body glow faintly when exposed to the moon's aura, and it gains a mysterious power. _Alex Pokédex said and Umbreon went and hugged Jessabelle "Mama loves you, that's right mama loves you"

"Jessabelle Not now, this is so embarrassing" Jamison said with his face turning red and Alex, Chelsea, Chansey and Squirtle sweat dropped

"Aren't they supposed to be tough" Chelsea asked

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Alex answered

"I hate this" Jamison told himself

"Grim grim mer Grimer" Grimer said in his own language

"Now, don't get hurt promise Mummy" Jessabelle said and the rest fell down anime style

"Umbre Umbreon"

"Now get out there" Jessabelle said "Use shadow ball" and a purple ball came from it's mouth and shot it at Squirtle

"Come out Pidgey and Bulbasaur" Alex called out his Pokémon "Whirlwind and Razor Leaf" and both attacks hit the Pokémon

"No my poor Umbreon, GRR YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT" Jessabelle shouted

"Jessabelle Don't use that move"

"USE DARK PULSE" And a purple ball with dark purple aura hit Pidgey and Bulbasaur

"No are you two okay" Alex asked

"Ppidgey pidgey" "Bulba bulba" both Pokémon said weakly but then Umbreon fainted

"No UMBREON" and she got returned

"That's what you get for using dark pulse when she has not fully mastered it, she gets weak by it" Jamison told her

"I know"

"Grimer use Toxic" And the two Pokémon got poisoned

"I have to do something" Chelsea says

"Grimer Sludge bomb on that Chansey" Jamison commanded and Chelsea shot up her head

"Squirtle Pin missile to stop Chansey from being hurt" and Squirtle shot out pins like that were darts but it didn't stop sludge bomb and hit Squirtle badly and Chansey started to tear up and shot a blue ball at Grimer and knocked him out

"WOW! That Chansey knows Focus Blast and has a lot of strength" Alex said shocked

"Chans chansey"

"Jessabelle we should run" Jamison told her while returning Grimer and they ran and a white light appeared after they went in the forest

"Lets get to the Pokémon center" Alex told her and they ran through the forest and ran with their Pokémon in their arms

* * *

**Viridian Pokémon Center **

Alex and Chelsea were waiting in the waiting room for the Pokémon then Nurse Joy came out

"NURSE JOY" They shouted in unison

"The Pokémon are just fine, they need a little rest, you can sleep over night if you like" Nurse Joy said

"Okay" Chelsea said and they took the key

* * *

**Up In the Pokémon Center's room **

"Alex?"

"Yeah Chelsea"

"Do you think I will get my first ribbon in Pewter City"

"Yeah I do" Alex answered

"Thanks, I just need a lot of confidence, in myself" Chelsea told him

* * *

**Next Morning **

Alex and Chelsea walked down the stairs and saw their Pokémon

"SQUIRTLE" Chelsea shouted and picked up her Pokémon and hugged the turtle Pokémon

"Bulbasaur and Pidgey" Alex said and petted his Pokémon then Chansey came out

"Chansey" Alex and Chelsea said in unison and Chelsea went over to Chansey

"I'm glad you're okay" Chelsea told the Pokémon

"Chans chans chansey" and Chelsea brought out something from her bag which was... A POKÉBALL

"Chansey, after all we been through, do you want to join me on my Journey" Chelsea asked

"CHANSEY" Chansey said nodding her head and a red flash took Chansey In the Pokéball and went bing bing bing DING

"YES I CAUGHT A CHANSEY " Chelsea shouted doing a pose

**AS OUR HEROES HAD AN ENCOUNTER WITH THE NEW TEAM ROCKET AND CHELSEA WITH A NEW POKÉMON CHANSEY. NOW OUR HEROES HEAD TO PEWTER CITY FOR THEIR FIRST GYM BATTLE AND CONTEST. TO BE CONTINUED **


End file.
